ZTV 33 Sked (2009)
Currently, ZTV 33 has teamed up with Angel TV for their programming line-up Schedule April 2009 :Monday-Friday :6 am - RadyoviZion 33 (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :9 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :10 am - Disney’s Magic English (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 am - Good Morning, Mickey! (ZTV 33 brand) :11 am - Mickey Mouse Works (ZTV 33 brand) :11:30 am - The Jetsons (ZTV 33 brand) :12 nn - The Flintstones (ZTV 33 brand) :12:30 pm - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (ZTV 33 brand) :1 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Superbook :3:30 pm - The Flying House :4 pm - Teleskwela (ZTV 33 brand) :4:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro and Davao) (ZTV 33 brand) :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :6:30 pm - :Mon: PJM Forum (replay) :Tue: Midnight Prayer Helps (repeat episode) :Wed: Adyenda :Thurs: Jesus the Healer (repeat episode) :Fri: Diyos at Bayan (replay) :7 pm - :Mon: Diyos at Bayan :Tue: PJM Forum (repeat episode) :Wed: Jesus the Healer :7:30 pm - :Tue: Adyenda :Thurs: PJM Forum :Fri: Midnight Prayer Helps :8 pm - Legal Forum :8:15 pm - Japan Video Topics :8:30 pm - Spin2Win (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :9 pm - :Mon: Chito Alcid Talk Show (LIVE) (showbiz talk show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) (reality-talent show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Gimme A Break (reality show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (variety show) (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :10 pm - :Mon: Juan On Juan (LIVE) (late night talk show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: Urban Nights (variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Chito Alcid Talk Show (replay) (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Hearts on Fire (LIVE) (music video about love story) (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (comedy talk show) (ZTV 33 brand) :11 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Heartbeat Live (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: Only Gemma (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Talk to Harry (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Usapang Legal with Willie (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: Wanted (ZTV 33 brand) :12:30 am to 1 am - Japan Video Topics :Saturday :7 am - The Hour of Great Mercy (ZTV 33 brand) :8 am - Tagamend (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 am - The Popeye Show (ZTV 33 brand) :9 am - Disney Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 am - World of Fun TV (ZTV 33 brand) :11 am - Cartoon Theater (ZTV 33 brand) :1 pm - Value Vision :3:30 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (LIVE) (youth-oriented reality talent-variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :4:30 pm - ClassRoam (youth-oriented show featuring different schools around the Metro) (ZTV 33 brand) :5 pm - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :6 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :7 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (replay) :7:30 pm - Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 pm - ZTV Weekend Balita (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :9 pm - Rapido ni Tulfo (ZTV 33 brand) :10 pm - Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (LIVE) (variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :11 pm - Adyenda (replay) :11:30 pm - Jesus the Healer :12:30 am to 1 am - Japan Video Topics :Sunday :7 am - PJM Forum (replay) :7:30 am - Adyenda (replay) :8 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :9 am - Wacky Races (ZTV 33 brand) :9:30 am - The Addams Family (ZTV 33 brand) :10 am - Dinosaucers (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (ZTV 33 brand) :11 am - Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :11:30 am - Disney Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :1 pm - Value Vision :4 pm - Jesus the Healer :5 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :6 pm - Adyenda (replay) :6:30 pm - PJM Forum (replay) :7 pm - The Living Word (religious program produced by Angel TV) :8 pm - ZTV Weekend Balita (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (talk-variety show) (ZTV 33 brand) :9:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater (ZTV 33 brand) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus the Healer